Unintended Triumph
by 8stardragonball
Summary: On April 23rd, 1957 the Supervillain known as the Silver Sentinel robbed the First Nation Bank of Metroville. The Super known as Stratogale tried to stop her from escaping...
1. Chapter 1

I own Nothing, The Incredibles are owned by Disney, Pixar and of course Brad Bird. The only original character in this story is the villain Silver Sentinel. Please Review.

Unintended Triumph

Apirl 23rd, 1957…

There was screaming in the First National Back of Metroville, as a woman in her early twenties and several armed men entered through the revolving doors, one of the men firing his machine gun into the ceiling. While the men wore regular clothes with ski masks, the woman was dressed in a silver one piece suit, with matching thigh high boots and gloves what up to her elbows. Her mask, with was open-mouth with lenses to hide her eyes, and revealed long blond hair. Everyone in the bank recognized her, she was the Silver Sentinel, a prominent member of Mr. Incredible's Rogues Gallery. Knowing that she had everyone's attention, the Silver Sentinel spoke.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I'm sure most of you know who I am and what I am capable of. I strongly suggest that none of you interfere while I make my withdrawal!"

As Silver Sentinel made her way to the vault, a security guard stepped in front of her, his revolver raised.

"Freeze lady! Or so help me, I'll…"

Before he could finish, Silver Sentinel raised her hand and hit him with a silver colored energy projectile. The guard was thrown against a wall, alive but unconscious.

"Anyone else?" asked Silver Sentinel as the other guards and bank patrons got on their hands and knees, her henchmen making sure no one tried anything…

It only took a second for Silver Sentinel to blast her way into the bank vault, five minutes for her and two of her henchmen to raid the safety deposit boxes and place the money and jewels into bags. Once the bags were filled Silver Sentinel and the two henchmen made their way back to the bank lobby.

"All too easy" said Silver Sentinel with a smirk.

When Silver Sentinel and her henchmen had returned from the vault, they found a very disconcerting sight. All the people Silver Sentinel had taken hostage were gone! And the henchmen she had left to watch them were all unconscious!

"Didn't your parents ever tell you...CRIME DOSEN'T PAY?!"

Silver Sentinel turned her head. There she was, dressed in her pink super suit and purple cape…

"Stratogale…" said Silver Sentinel with an annoyed groan, she had expected Mr. Incredible or maybe Elastigirl, not the kid who had been active for barley a year! Sure Startogale had made a name for herself in that time, but as far Silver Sentinel was concerned the teenage girl was still an amateur.

"The police are on their way, so you might as well surrender!" stated Stratogale confidently, while Silver Sentinel laughed.

"Surrender? To you?! Little girl I'm way out of your league!" said Silver Sentinel arrogantly as her henchmen raised their machine guns.

"Want us to take her Boss?" asked one the henchmen, but Silver Sentinel shook her head.

"No! The two of you take the loot back to the hideout, I'll deal with the rookie"

Knowing better than to question orders, Silver Sentinel's two remaining henchmen made a break for the banks rear exit, the bags of stolen money and jewels in hand.

"They won't get far! I'll catch them once I've dealt with you Sentinel!" stated Stratogale, once again displaying the air of confidence the Supers where known for.

"Sorry…But not going to happen!"

As she said this, Silver Sentinel used her energy projection power to blast the ceiling with a beam of silver energy!

Stratogale just barely managed to avoid getting crushed but the falling rubble, despite being super strong, she wasn't completely invulnerable, and the rubble could have potentially kill her!

Seeing this as a chance to escape, Silver Sentinel took off! Flying straight throw the hole she had just created in the ceiling.

"Ta ta Stratogale!" said Silver Sentinel mockingly as she made her way up into the sky.

Startogale glared at her. One way the other, the Silver Sentinel would not escape her!

Then, using the power that made her who she was, Stratogale flew after the villain, determination in her eyes…

* * *

Silver Sentinel was high above the city when she saw that Stratogale was behind her and closing in fast.

 _DANM! What do I have to do to get rid of this kid?_

Silver Sentinel increased her speed. However, no matter how fast she moved, Startogale was able to keep up.

"You can't escape me Sentinel, at my top speed, even Metaman can't outrun me!" said Startogale, her voice now cocky. Silver Sentinel cursed.

She would not be taken to prison! Especially not by some…

And then, Silver Sentinel saw her out.

Just ahead of her and Startogale was a commercial airliner. An evil smile came across the supervillains lips. She turned her head back to Startogale.

"Tell me Stratogale, are you as strong as Metaman?" asked Silver Sentinel

The question confused Stratogale.

"I'm not as strong, but I'm close…Wait! What does this have to do with anything?!" demanded Stratogale.

"No reason…" began Silver Sentinel as she stopped in mid-air.

Then, without warning, Silver Sentinel put her hands together and fired a beam of energy strait at the plane, partially damaging one of the aircraft's engines. As the plane began to lose altitude, Stratogale came to a stop in front of Silver Sentinel, a look of shock and horror on the teenagers face.

"You…WH…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Stratogale shouted, barley keeping herself together.

"What I had too! Now Stratogale you have a choice, chase me or save the plane?! What will it be?" asked Silver Sentinel as Stratogale glared at her, contempt in her eyes.

Before she took off after the plane, she turned to Silver Sentinel…

"You can't escaped justice forever…"

And with that, Stratogale was off to save everyone on board the falling plane, while Silver Sentinel made a quick exit from the area. As she made her way further and further from Stratogale and the plane, Silver Sentinel had an amusing thought…

 _If anything, Stratogale will probably thank me for this! The public just LOVES it when a Super saves a plane full of civilians…_

* * *

Silver Sentinel landed on her apartment balcony. She decided it was best to freshen up before meeting with her henchmen at the rendezvous point. As she stepped into her home, she pulled her mask off over her head, throwing it to ground. Here she was no longer Silver Sentinel, she was Amanda Hall, secretary to Jonah White, the editor of the Metroville Gazette.

Her Boss and the rest of the Gazette's staff thought she was just another dumb blond, hired because of her looks. If only they knew…

Amanda took off the rest of her costume, then took a quick shower before changing into her bathrobe. She poured herself a glass of white wine before making her way to the living room, stopping in front of her television.

 _I bet I made the News, Startogale is probably fuming she let me escape._

Amanda reached for her remote…

It took only a second for the television to come on…

Another ten to find the local News Station…

And five seconds after that for her to drop her wine, the glass shattered as hit the floor…

And one second after that for Amanda Hall…the infamous Silver Sentinel to be consumed with the one thing a supervillain never expected to feel…

Remorse.

(This is a One-Shot for now I might continue later if anyone is interested. also in case it wasn't obvious I based Silver Sentinel off the DC character Star Sapphire)

(UPDATE: In retrospect, I may have have taken some creative liberties with the circumstance leading to Stratogale's Death so you might want to consider this story slightly AU)


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

I own Nothing, the Incredibles are owned by Disney, Pixar and Bard Bird. Only the Silver Sentinel and Crimson Ghost are my Original Characters.

Chapter 2: Aftermath

It was after dark when the Crimson Ghost landed on Amanda's balcony. Like Amanda Hall/Silver Sentinel, The Crimson Ghost was also a member of Mr. Incredible's Rogues Gallery. His powers included density control, intangibility and flight. His costume, which covered him from head to toe, was blood red. With a red translucent cape, and pitch black lenses that hid his eyes but allowed him to see perfectly. Over the years, the Crimson Ghost and Silver Sentinel had worked together many times. Over time, these frequent team-ups had led to something intimate…

Out of costume, The Crimson Ghost (Legal name Thomas Rois) and Amanda Hall had been dating for two years. Thomas had been leaving work when he had heard the News…

 **Stratogale Dead! Killed During Confrontation With Silver Sentinel!**

According to all the reports and eyewitness testimony, Stratogale had been killed while attempting save to a plummeting airplane, whose starboard engine had been damaged by an attack from Silver Sentinel. Unfortunately, the young Super had suffered a fatal custom malfunction. Stratogale's cape had apparently been caught in the damaged engine turbine which, while damaged, was still partially active. From all others reports, Stratogale's death had been mercifully quick…

Had Metaman not arrived when he did, the plane would have crashed straight into the Metroville Baseball Stadium! Thousands could have been killed!

Without thinking, Thomas had made his way to the nearest phone booth. He tried calling Amanda's apartment, no one picked up. Panicking, he hastily ran into a nearby alley and changed into the Crimson Ghost, before flying directly to Amanda's apartment.

Now that he had arrived at his girlfriend's home, the Crimson Ghost used his intangibility to run through the balcony's French doors, through the bedroom wall, before finding Amanda in her living room. She was in front of the television, on her knees, wearing the bathrobe he had gotten her last Christmas. Tears were running down her face and Thomas could see the broken wine glass. As he approached her, Amanda turned to face him. The devastated look on her face would haunt Thomas for years to come…

"Thomas…" Amanda said weakly as Thomas removed his mask, revealing a handsome young man of twenty six, with brunette hair and light blue eyes.

"It's okay Amanda…it's okay…" Thomas said softly as he turned off the television before he helped Amanda up off the floor…

* * *

Amanda cleaned herself up while Thomas made dinner. In his civilian life, Thomas was a restaurateur. He had spent his teenage years working in one of the many restaurants his Uncle had owned before he discovered his powers at sixteen, so it had come as no surprise to Amanda that her boyfriend was a fantastic cook. Before he died, Thomas's Uncle had willed him the family business, which Thomas owned and operated, mostly he held onto them for the purpose of laundering the money he made during his criminal exploits.

Amanda had dressed simply, a pink sweater and blue jeans. Before she exited her bedroom, Amanda checked herself over in her vanity mirror one last time, then proceeded to join Thomas in her kitchen.

Thomas had the foresight to keep some spare clothes at Amanda's apartment. He changed quickly before making dinner, Italian meatloaf with scalloped potatoes and red wine.

Thomas and Amanda settled down into their seats at Amanda's kitchen table. They ate in silence for several minutes before Amanda spoke.

"I want to turn myself in…"

Thomas nearly chocked.

"Amanda…you…you're …that's crazy! STUPID!" stated Thomas, who tried to keep himself form shouting as Amanda stood up.

"No! What was stupid was shooting down a large plane, and expecting that a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WOULD BE ABLE TO CATCH IT!"

Amanda walked away from the kitchen table and back to her bedroom, clutching her sides and her head held down. Thomas followed close behind her.

"Don't you understand Thomas? I killed Stratogale! Whether I intended to or not, it doesn't matter! I…I'm a Murderer!" said Amanda dejected.

Thomas knew there were many supervillains who would not care about this sort of thing. Amanda was different, the Silver Sentinel had standards. She had usually re-framed from killing unless absolutely necessary, and she most certainly never harmed children. Sure, she would battle Mr. Incredible and the other Supers, but only when they get in the way. It was this difference from the norm that had first attracted Thomas Rois, and the Crimson Ghost, too her.

"Amanda…have you thought this through?" Thomas began

"If you confess too killing Stratogale, you will never make it to trial! Xerek and the rest the Villainy Guild won't risk you cutting a deal!"

The Villainy Guild was an organization created by the supervillain Xerek. The Guild consisted of various Supervillains who had joined together for the purpose of countering the National Supers Agency. As it stood, the Villainy Guild was the premiere crime syndicate in the world, both the Crimson Ghost and Silver Sentinel were members, and had, on occasion, used the guilds resources in their various crimes.

"I can't escape justice forever…" Amanda whispered, remembering what Stratogale had said to her just before she had died. Thomas went to Amanda, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.

"Listen…I know the pain is still fresh…but trust me, it will get better with time. You don't have to bare this burden alone"

"Will…will you stay with me?" asked Amanda nervously.

"Always" said Thomas without hesitation.

(Much like Silver Sentinel, I based Crimson Ghost off another DC character, in this instance the Captain Atom villain The Ghost. Also, full disclosure, I went back and forth on whether or not Stratogale took the plane down with her. I've seen theories that suggest but it did, but i just felt that would be TOO dark for the story I want to tell. Hope you enjoy please review)


End file.
